


gotta catch 'em all

by un_loyalhoe



Series: soft markhyuck hours [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, always pay attention to your surroundings, hyuck and renjun is so done with their boyfriends, hyuck is just concerned for his boyfie, jaemin and jeno and mark plays pokemon go, mark caught a rare pokemon, take what hyuck said to heart, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_loyalhoe/pseuds/un_loyalhoe
Summary: "are you seriously still playing that stupid game? " donghyuck asked, judging mark's whole existence. the latter is still intensely looking at his phone to pay attention to him. "even jaemin and jeno got tired of it already! "donghyuck was met with silence causing him to roll his eyes. "okay fine. play your stupid game! i can't believe that my boyfriend—""oh my god! " mark suddenly yelled making donghyuck flinch, effectively cutting off his rant. "hyuckie, don't move! there's a pokemon near you and i have to catch it! "donghyuck grumbled but stayed still. mark narrowed his eyes, serious and completely concentrated on his phone."gotcha."mark whispered into donghyuck's ear as he engulfed the grumpy male into his arms. the younger made a confused and surprised sound before blushing furiously."fuck you. "ormark is still playing pokemon go and donghyuck is not amused.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: soft markhyuck hours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	gotta catch 'em all

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired again by a pinterest [post](https://pin.it/7l8dWkx) again. i truly have no life atm.
> 
> english is not my first language so i'm very sorry if there's an error. lowercase intended.

"i just don't get it. " donghyuck mumbled as he watched his dumb boyfriend walk around with all of his attention solely reserved for his phone. "what's so great about that game anyway? "

renjun nodded, also watching his boyfriends run around the dorm to catch some imaginary creatures. "i also don't. "

"well, maybe if you two decided to try it, maybe you won't be sulking on the sofa together. pokemon go is such a great way to wave off your stress! " jaemin said quite loudly to them, like he's trying to prove a point. jeno and mark nodded at his statement causing the two sulking male to glare respectively at their boyfriends. 

"i don't really see the need to tire myself out by walking around to catch some weird creatures that doesn't even exist. "donghyuck retorted but the three didn't even paid him an ounce of attention, even his boyfriend. 

" why do you even have a boyfriend if he won't take care of your needs? said boyfriend even have the audacity to refuse your request for cuddles! " donghyuck whined at renjun as he's the only one that can understand his pain. 

"imagine having two boyfriends like that. " renjun grumbled as he let the younger male pull him into a cuddle. both of them were deprived of some love and affection for a week now. their boyfriends always on their damn phone and playing catch with pokemons. 

"i need a new boyfriend. " donghyuck yelled making mark freeze. the latter immediately put his phone in his back pocket after double checking that he didn't missed any pokemons before trudging towards his whiny boyfriend to give him the cuddles that he so badly want. 

"no, hyuckie. you only need me. "mark cooed at him as he saw his boyfriend pouting. donghyuck glared at him and tried pulling away from his cuddle but he doesn't really want to. the younger just decided to snuggle more deeply into mark's body, almost like he's trying to mold their bodies into one. " i need no man that only cares for his stupid game. "

-

mark and donghyuck are currently in a park, doing absolutely nothing. donghyuck is just silently sulking because his boyfriend is still not paying attention to him.

"are you seriously still playing that stupid game? " donghyuck asked, judging mark's whole existence. the latter is still intensely looking at his phone to pay attention to him. "even jaemin and jeno got tired of it already! "

donghyuck was met with silence causing him to roll his eyes. "okay fine. play your stupid game! i can't believe that my boyfriend—"

"oh my god! " mark suddenly yelled making donghyuck flinch, effectively cutting off his rant. "hyuckie, don't move! there's a pokemon near you and i have to catch it! "

donghyuck grumbled but stayed still. mark narrowed his eyes, serious and completely concentrated on his phone. 

_"gotcha."_ mark whispered into donghyuck's ear as he engulfed the grumpy male into his arms. the younger made a confused and surprised sound before blushing furiously. 

"fuck you. " mark grinned happily as he felt donghyuck returning his hug. the older squeezed the younger once more before pulling away from their warm hug. almost immediately, a pout returned on donghyuck's lips. mark kissed it away gently. "i love you too, hyuckie. "

" mark. "

"what is it? " mark asked as he tried holding donghyuck's hand but the latter swatted his hand away. mark gave him his best sad puppy eyes making the younger groan. donghyuck begrudgingly held his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"delete that dumb game or i'm breaking up with you. " donghyuck threatened mark, gripping his hand tightly to show that he's serious. mark nodded without hesitating although he started letting out small whimpers of pain because his hand hurts. 

donghyuck smiled at that and loosened his grip. he raised mark's hurting hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly, making the older flustered at the display of affection. 

"good. i don't want you to get in an accident just because you weren't paying attention to your surroundings. wouldn't it be sad if your grave have _died because he played pokemon go in the middle of the streets_ engraved in it? " donghyuck giggled softly and leaned closer to mark's face. 

"aww, hyuckie. were you concerned for me? " mark genuinely asked, booping the younger's adorable nose lovingly. 

"no. i'm just concerned that the kids will follow your steps! " donghyuck said while stuttering, cheeks slowly getting red. 

"yeah sure, jan. " mark continued cooing at his boyfriend, pinching his cheek lightly making donghyuck whine. mark kissed donghyuck's cheeks, chin, nose, forehead, eyelids before he finally settled down on his lips. 

after a few minutes, they pulled away from each other. they have a matching dumb smiles on their face, muttering quiet _i love you's_ to each other. 

"let's go home, hyuck. "

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, i'm too lazy  
> (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)
> 
> thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ


End file.
